


I'm Here, Waiting

by mossfields



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Panic Attacks, Rated T for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossfields/pseuds/mossfields
Summary: May was semi-used to Peter being Spider-man. Sort of. But that was before he went swinging after a flaming spaceship. Before he shot up into space and- before he left without saying goodbye. May didn't think she'd ever get used to that.Missing Infinity War scene told through Aunt May's POV.





	I'm Here, Waiting

     May looked up. And up and up and- there. In the sky. A huge, flaming, spaceship- or- or something but not just that. No. There, a red speck moving so fast she almost couldn’t see it but her eyes were trained. She spent so much time watching him swing around that it would be impossible not to recognize him. Peter. Her boy. Her sweet, selfless, stupidly heroic boy who was going straight for the _flaming spaceship_.

     She stumbled back, hands gripping her hair and eyes open in shock. This wasn’t- this wasn’t right. Because it was moving, now. Up and up and- there. Ironman. Stark. The man who she trusted with keeping her boy safe. He rocketed off, heat trailing behind him. Something, too small to make out, now, shot up behind him and it wasn’t too late. He could make it. He promised he would. He would watch him. And- and it was gone. The ship is gone. But she kept watching because Ironman promised to protect him and _he would bring her boy back_. He had too. But. She kept looking. He didn’t come back. The clouds were parted where the ship barged through and peter wasn’t there. Ironman didn’t bring him back and- no. She couldn’t do this again.

     “No,” May gasped, hands tugging and legs shaking and teeth clenching and. She screamed. “Peter- peter please,” she gasped.

She was on the ground now, vaguely aware of the rock and debris digging into her knees. She screamed again.

     “I can’t- no. no no no _no_ , peter. Peter come back,” her voice choked off, air failing to fill her lungs. “You have to- you have to come back. Come back to me. Oh, god-peter, peter please I can’t.”

     It was hard to breath, her chest heaving out oxygen before she could pull it back in. Her stomach clenched. Bile rose up in her throat. Up, and up and- she swallowed it back down. Her boy needed her. Her stiff shoulders drooped, one hand sliding over her mouth. In, out, in, out. May closed her eyes, nostrils flaring as she tried to control her breaths. Peter was out there, and she needed to do something.

     Her nails dug into her cheek. May sat there, in a crumbled city street, and thought. She thought about Peter. About how scared he must be. Ironman went after him. He would bring him back or- or she…

     “Shit” she whispered. It was barely audible, but the sentiment rang in May’s head. Shit. Shit, shit, shit. What could she do? She didn’t have powers. Not like the avengers, not like. Not like Peter. He was the one who saved people. It was bullshit. _She_ was supposed to protect _him_. He was supposed to feel safe. Be safe. But she couldn’t. All she could do was wait. And if- when, he came back, she didn’t think she’d ever let him out of her sight again. But for now.

     She looked up, and up, and up. And her eyes were wet, but firm with resolution. With a stubborn pride for her boy. Peter would make it. He had too. Until then, though, she’d be here, waiting. Peter needed her, and she needed him to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm Just. Really emotional right now.


End file.
